The Island (Amorra)
by betasouda
Summary: After facing Amon for the first time, Korra is completely terrified. She leaves Republic City to go home and clear her mind for a while, but an unlikely guest has infiltrated the boat she's riding on. While on their way, they survive a massive storm and shipwreck, becoming vital parts in each other's return home.
1. Chapter 1

******This fic is canon through episodes 1-4. Takes place after episode 4.**

******I would like to thank masksarehot and valkerymillenia for being some of the most inspiring fanfic writers I've ever seen.**

After Tenzin had seen how terrified Korra was after that night, he proposed the idea of going home for a few weeks while he and the rest of the council thought of a safer way to deal with Amon. On any other day, she would have said no, reminded Tenzin of how tough she was and how she could deal with it. However, the shock of the night still lingered. She didn't mind the idea of laying low for a while. She said she'd do it, but only for a little while.

Korra barely slept that night. She was exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes, images of what happened only hours ago kept flashing in her mind. She sat awake for most of the night, cuddled up against Naga and listening to the soft wind blow against her window. As the sun was rising she let out a sigh, realizing she would have to face the day with only a few hours of rest. She was supposed to leave tomorrow morning, so she'd have to pack and say her goodbyes today. So, she stood up and walked into the other room to grab her bags and begin packing.

Tenzin woke up only a few minutes after her. Korra had bumped into a small table near the end of the hall and knocked over a vase sitting on top of it. Luckily, it didn't break, but the table fell over and she yelped at the sudden sound. He walked into the room and shook his head.

"Slept well?" he asked, picking up the table for her. Korra let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Not really. But, I feel a little better today," she said, rubbing her arm softly and tilting her head to the side. Tenzin nodded. "That's good. Well, you'd better get packing before the kids wake up and start bothering me- uh, you." he said, gesturing back at the hallway where the kids slept, all the way in the room at the end. Korra smiled. "Alright."

With her two bags hanging on her shoulders, she walked back into her room and began packing all essential things. Clothes, hair pieces, a brush, and some hygiene products. After a while she had nearly filled her bags and was deciding whether or not to bring a newspaper for her parents to read, since they're probably not kept up to date with what's happening in Republic City. After thinking it over, she decided not to. They're probably worried enough as is, they don't really need to know the details of what's going on.

She heard the door to the airbending kids room open, followed by loud and harsh footsteps. Ikki and Jinora ran into her room, each hugging one her legs tightly. "Do you really have to go Korra?" Ikki asked, looking up at her with a pouting face. She laughed and patted her on the head. "Sorry Ikki, but I gotta," she said. She bent down and hugged both of them, when suddenly Meelo ran into the room, jumped in the air, and landed on top of all of them, grabbing them in a hug. Korra fell over, dragging all the kids down with her. They all started laughing loudly, while Korra pulled them all in closer. As happy as she was to get a small break, she was genuinely going to miss these kids.

They eventually got up, wiping the sweat off their foreheads, still lightly giggling. Jinora patted her clothes down, straightening them. She looked up at Korra, "Do you need any help packing?"

"Nah, I'm pretty much done," she said, smiling down at her. Jinora nodded and walked out of the room, followed by the other two kids. After a few moments, Korra bent down and picked up her bags, placing them on the bed. She yawned, then walked out the room looking for something to eat and drink, hoping it would raise her energy, and regardless, she was pretty hungry.

The rest of the day dragged on. Korra spent time with her friends, which wasn't that great since she was extremely tired. They went out to eat lunch, then back to Tenzin's home, where they tried comforting Korra. Afterwards, even though it was only around six in the evening, Korra went to bed. Falling asleep happened easier that night, but the fear of what happened still hung around in her mind. She felt almost guilty about leaving all this responsibility into the councils hands, but she couldn't bring herself to handle this herself. Amon genuinely terrified her.

–-

News of the avatar leaving spread around the city like wildfire. How this information was spread around was unknown, but someone who knew had probably let it slip while talking to someone else. Regardless, it was now known that she would be leaving in the morning. Amon wasn't going to let that happen, he wouldn't allow his enemy to sneak away and send someone else to deal with him. So, he made a plan. Him and his most trusted comrades would sneak onto the ship that the avatar is boarding. They'd kidnap her, bring her back to the city, proving how big of a threat they were again.

Morning finally arrived. Korra stood at the end of the dock, in front of the ship she'd soon board. She waved goodbye to her friends, then turned around and stepped onto the large ship, Naga following behind her. Unknown to her, the equalists had already infiltrated the ship, throwing the driver and crew out long before the avatar arrived.

Korra walked into a small bedroom in the lower half of the ship. She placed her bags down, kicked her boots off, and jumped onto the bed. Naga sat down beside her, allowing Korra to pet her white fur. She let out a sigh, then smiled to herself. 'Finally, some me time' she thought. She turned on her side, using her hands as additional pillows, and fell into another well-needed sleep.

Amon was hidden deep within the boat, where the pipes ran. He sat in a corner, his legs crossed, waiting for the signal that would indicate that they were out of sight of any land. He sat there for quite a long while, listening to the occasional water drops falling onto the metal floor from pipes. It was dreadfully hot where he sat, but he waited patiently for his crew. After a few moments, he began pacing around the room, his hands behind his back. Once he got bored of that, he sat back down and began to spin his thumb around his other thumb over and over.

Rain clouds began to appear in the sky. Thunder struck and the sea seemed to wave back and forth in a harsher way. Thunder struck again and it began to drizzle. After a few moments, the rain picked up, then it began pouring. The man steering the boat noticed that the waves ahead were large and harsh. A few hours ago, the ocean seemed fine near the coast, but now that they were almost completely in the middle of only ocean, the sea moved violently.

However, they kept going in that direction. Korra looked over to her side at Naga, who was shaking because of the rough movements and loud thunder. Korra stroked her back, trying to comfort her. Naga nuzzled her nose under Korra's chin. "It's okay, just a little weather," she told her. The boat shook violently, sending both Korra and Naga to slide a bit.

"What the-" she was interrupted with another harsh wave. She tried standing up, grabbing onto her dresser. It was hard to walk, now that the boat was shaking. She walked up onto the main deck. Rain was pouring down hard. She put her hand on her forehand so she could see, walking forward with her other arm curved in front of her face to stop rain from hitting it too much, which obviously didn't help.

"What's going on?" she yelled out. There was no answer. "Hello?" No answer again. She walked into the steering room, which was empty. She looked out to the sea, which was now creating large waves. Her heart dropped as she saw a gigantic one moving towards the boat. She ran outside, trying to bend the wave that was coming towards her, but the wet metal floor caused her to slip. She slid against the floor, eventually slamming her head into the side of the boat, causing everything to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

As the waves slammed against the boat, Amon tried to remain calm and keep himself from going on the main deck and checking what was going on. After another huge wave suddenly hit, he fell over, hitting his head against a pipe. Ignoring the slight pain, he stood up and grabbed onto a pipe coming out of the wall to balance himself. Holding on didn't work very long. The boat began tilting to one side, causing his fingers to slowly slide off of the pipe. The boat continued to tilt as he tried to balance himself, now trying to stand on the wall which moved into the spot the floor had just been. He couldn't wait any longer, so he began using the pipes to pull himself near the stairs. His head was spinning, and climbing out of the lower half of the boat wasn't easy. The staircase was slippery due to the water, and the rails on the sides of it that he used to support himself were nearly impossible to grip onto. He was close to grabbing onto the edge of the main deck floor, but the rail he hung onto began bending, obviously it wasn't built to support the weight of a grown man.

He grabbed onto one of the steps, which was even harder to hold onto. He had to work his way down now, since he couldn't fit through the slight openings between each step. Once he was close enough to, he flipped himself over the rail and began climbing to the staircase opening on all fours. Once he made his way out, he didn't see anyone. To be fair, he couldn't really see anything. The rain and slight fog made it hard for his eyes to adjust. He looked around, then slowly started pulling himself out a bit more so he could attempt to get a better view. He couldn't actually get out of the small opening. If he tried to, he would slide against the tilted floor and slam into the sides of the boat. The boat was still slowly tilting, and from what he could hear – through the loud thunder – was that more waves were forming. Small ones crashed from both sides, keeping it on the angle it was, only tilting extremely slowly.

Amon moved back a bit, trying to stay out of the rain. He was soaked, and moving around with his clothes clinging to his body wasn't easy. He knew that eventually the ship would tip over, and he prepared for the worst. If anything happened to him, he'd be long gone. His plans would fail. No equality, no revolution, nothing. If something happened to the avatar, she could probably figure a way out of it, using the knowledge of her past lives. However, Amon was just a water bender. While his blood bending skills were great, he is awfully rusty at bending the actual element outside of bodies. Regardless, he didn't want to.

The waves began picking up again. Now, they crashed against the left side. The ship tilted more and more. Soon it would submerge, and after that, Amon wasn't sure what he'd do. He could probably swim back to land (with the help of a little water bending, of course), if he had enough energy. If he couldn't get out in time though, then he wasn't sure what he'd do.

And just as expected, a large wave slammed against the left side of boat. The right side finally fell into the water. The water began pouring down the staircase. Amon grasped on tighter, his knuckles becoming white and the muscles in his arms and fingers begging him to let go. Realizing how quickly the lower deck was flooding, he tried pulling his way out, trying to ignore the mass amount of water splashing into him. He pulled himself off of the staircase, allowing himself to slide across the floor. He fell into the water, and tried swimming away, but he couldn't move fast enough. The water around him pushed and pulled him in all directions, not allowing him any control over his body. He couldn't reach the top of the water. He couldn't reach any source of air. He would bend himself out it, but he couldn't seem to control any part of his body.

The waves only got worse and worse. He still couldn't move, and eventually, he couldn't keep his consciousness anymore. His body was pushed violently through the waves, pulling him further and further away from the boat.

Korra's body, which had been laying unconscious against the side of the boat, had fallen in far before Amon's did. His crew had fallen out as well. Korra's body, like Amon's, wasn't in her control. Even if it was, she wasn't awake to do anything with it. The spirits weren't coming to her, they didn't save her, they didn't tell her how to get out of this problem, but had left her drifting in the water.

Their bodies slowly drifted farther and farther away from the now completely submerged boat. The waves carried them in the same direction. Amon and Korra's bodies were only slightly apart from each other, sometimes slowly drifting away, but then coming closer together. The ocean itself seemed to be pulling them in whatever direction they were going. Although they were supposed to be going in different directions due to the violent waters, they stayed close together.

Their bodies often slammed into each other. They couldn't live much longer under the water. They needed air, but neither of them were conscious or would even have any way to do so even if they were. Thunder and rain still roared in the skies, but luckily nothing struck the water near them. The waves slowly pulled them higher to the surface of the water.

Their bodies eventually reached the surface. Their bodies began breathing, which shouldn't have happened, yet they did. The water now moved harshly below the surface, rather than creating large crashing waves.

-–

Korra's mind was clear. She didn't think about the terrors from her face-off with Amon, she didn't think of all the responsibility she was leaving behind, or all the worry she must have brought upon all her friends. Her mind was at peace as her body drifted in the ocean. Whenever a thought crossed her mind, it was a happier one. Training with Tenzin and the kids, dinners with her parents, nights out with her friends and growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.

Although they'd been drifting away for hours now, it only felt like a small nap to the avatar. She felt mentally relaxed and at ease. In her trance, she couldn't control what she thought about. However, she couldn't remember anything that had happened while on the boat. Her mind couldn't even pull out the memory of going on the boat.

As for Amon, his mind was completely blank. He didn't feel or think about anything. His mind was clear, clear from everything. It was like a blank, timeless state. He isn't much of an active dreamer, so it wasn't strange that his unconscious mind was blank.

Their bodies kept drifting. A small while away was a tiny island, barely anything on it. Sand covered the majority of it. There were some palm trees near the center of the small island, with a small pond right in the middle. There were some large rocks near the farther side, as well as creak leading into the ocean from the pond that went in between the rocks.

As the sky started to clear and the sun began to rise, Korra's sleeping body washed up on the right side of the island. Her lower legs still slightly in the water, the rest of her body lay stretched out against the sand, the morning sun drying her soaked clothes and body. Her back ponytail was a bit loose, so her hair soaked into the sand a bit.

Her pet polar bear dog, Naga, who wasn't near her body when Korra washed up on the sand, wasn't anyway near her now. She'd survived the storm as well, but had ended up on the farther side of the island, where a few minutes later, Amon had washed up.

Amon's mask didn't remain on his face during the storm. He was in the water, up until the middle of his chest. His hood was down, his hair laying flat on the sand. The heat of the sun raised, warming the water around his body. After a few more minutes, his eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the sun hitting his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of dialogue in the fic so far. I promise it'll come soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please send feedback, it really helps ;w; also, someone asked me to write short summaries of each chapter at the start of each one, so I guess I'll start doing that now uwu!**

Amon moved his eyes down, out of the sunlight. He felt as if he couldn't move his body, as if they were being held down by weights. His muscles were sore, his head was spinning, his right arm had a deep stinging pain in it, and his throat was unbearably dry. He tried pulling himself back up, but the pain that was spread all over his body wouldn't allow it. He couldn't remember exactly what happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing the news about the Avatar. It felt like he was dreaming, and if it hadn't been for the soreness of his body, he would've believed that he was.

He stayed like that for quite some time. He tried remembering what had happened, what was happening, and where he was. He couldn't think properly though. His stomach felt like a fifty ton weight was sitting on it.

The only thing Amon could find himself focusing on was the soft sound of the ocean and the quietness of the morning. He wondered if he was alone, wherever he was. Coming to a quick conclusion, he told himself he probably was. Then it hit him; his plan. He was on the Avatar's boat back home. He guessed there was a shipwreck. Maybe he was attacked, but escaped, to wherever he was now, or something along those lines. Judging by how clear the day was, he doubted it could have been anything else.

After the heat of day began to lower and afternoon came around, Amon tried with all his power to at least sit up a bit. Struggling, he managed to slightly pull himself up only his using left arm, since his right still badly hurt. He looked down at it, finding that moving his neck around wasn't necessarily enjoyable either, seeing that there was a large, deep cut running through it.

The saltwater that it had been laying in probably caused it to sting so badly, the sand not helping much either. It ran from his inner bicep, slowly moving down to where his elbow ended. It probably didn't bleed much, regardless of how deep it was, however, he had no idea how he'd actually _gotten_ it. No bending is capable of making a cut this deep and straight.

Ignoring his frustration and confusion for a moment, he slightly turned his head to look at his surroundings. Despite not knowing where he was, he thought the place was breathtaking. It wasn't very large and he could probably scope in an hour or so, but it was still a beautiful sight. He noticed all the palm trees, the pale sand and small rocky hill. He let out a sigh, not allowing himself to get used to the view.

He turned his head back to the shore. He couldn't see any land near, but he'd probably swim out once he started feeling a little better. His back was becoming more sore than before, so he laid back down, his legs still somewhat in the water.

He began thinking again. He wondered how he'd get back to the city, if the equalists were falling apart without him, how long he'd been gone and what even brought him to the island.

His eyes felt heavy, and without protest, he fell asleep. It was the middle of the day now, a bit into the afternoon. He'd laid there for quite some time wondering, putting pieces together and such. Like most of his sleeps, it was dreamless, and seemed to happen too quickly.

-–

Korra woke up, groaning as if she weren't ready to face the day. Like Amon, she hadn't remembered much either. Her body was extremely sore too. Upon opening her eyes, Korra was completely shocked.

She looked down at her feet, which were in the water, and the white sand all around her. She felt the afternoon sun pierce her skin and dry her partially wet clothes. 'Oh my Spirits, where am I?!' she thought to herself. 'Where's Naga? Tenzin?!' She tried screaming out, but noticed her throat was extremely dry and refused to make any sound other than that of a soft screech.

She sat up, ignoring her aching muscles that begged her to stop. She noticed that half of her shirt was hanging off. It seemed to be cut a bit above her belly-button and was hanging on by a few threads. She examined the rest of her body. There were a few cuts on her arms and tears in her pants with scratches on the skin underneath them. Nothing super serious, nothing deadly. She could barely feel them, the only thing she could feel were her sore limbs.

There was one cut that felt itchy. It started on the left side of her jawline, ending on the middle of her cheek. She scratched it a bit, feeling the dead skin peel off a bit. She ignored it, and continued to look at her surroundings.

Like a few nights ago, she felt scared. Scared and lost. Literally, lost. She inched closer to the ocean, and tried to bend the water, pulling it out of all the salt that mixed into it, but as she raised her arms, they fell back down, along with the almost clean water. She couldn't keep them up that long, especially if she was going to be bending.

She light out a croaky sigh, and lied back down. Maybe she could sleep it off. She did feel rather tired still regardless. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her, even though she was still scared out of her mind.

**kinda a short filler chapter. i promise it's gonna get better soon! i'm trying to rush through the whole "o no im lost on an island what do" and "o im alone" stages of the stories and actually get the thing you came here for: amorra! anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this poor excuse of a chapter ;w; it's quite short, promise chapters will return to normal length as well as the actual talking between character stuff that's supposed to be a thing that i haven't done yet oop uwu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I promised I'd update sooner, so here it is! Thanks for all the views and such, you guys have been really great so far uwu. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also, sorry for forgetting the summaries, but I don't really like the idea of them. I'm sorry!**

Korra woke up, rubbing her eyes slowly. She looked around, then remembered that she was actually lost. 'Oh, right. It wasn't a dream.' she thought. She tried moving her arms a bit, although they were still sore. It wasn't as bad, however. She tried to bend the water again, this time without it actually falling to back in to sea. She hurried to drink it, which was somewhat successful. Her arms did start giving out again, and half of it landed in her mouth, the other on the rest of her face.

Now quenched, Korra felt a little better. Her legs didn't hurt as badly as her arms, so she could at least walk. She slowly pulled herself up, then limped near the center of the island, hoping to find some shade, maybe fresh water that she wouldn't need to bend, or just anything at that point, really.

She finally reached the middle of the island where she saw a pond, covered in shade from palm trees. She sat down against one, using it to support her back. Sun poured through some of the leaves, making the water look like it was glittering. Despite how scared she was, she thought it was a peaceful place. She let out a sigh, then dragged herself over to the pond. She stuck her face in it, trying to get some of the sweat off, then cupped her hands together and drank some of the water.

She felt even better now. She figured that maybe sleeping a little bit longer would help and then she could actually function like a normal person.

As she laid down against a tree, ready to drift into sleep again, she heard a soft rattling sound. She looked up to where she was hearing it – the pond. It stopped for a moment, so she didn't think too much of it, and tried sleeping again. Then she heard it again. Intrigued, she crawled over to the pond.

Looking down, Korra saw one thing she never wished to see again. She backed away, terrified, mumbling gibberish to herself. Her heart was racing, head spinning and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She sat there, a few steps away from the pond, breathing heavily with fear. She tried to calm down, but her head was racing with all sorts of terrible thoughts and ideas.

'Is he.. here?'

'No, he couldn't be.' she told herself. After a few moments, she inched closer to the pond again, scooping out the object that sent so much fear through her whole body. She traced her fingers over it lightly, taking in every crevice and small detail.

She let out a sigh. 'No way, that wouldn't make sense. It's just.. a coincidence.' she told herself, trying her hardest to stay as calm as possible.

Korra was scared enough as is. This didn't help. Even if it meant that he was here or not, she didn't want to even think about it. Yet, she sat there, taking in every little detail of it.

She thought it looked weird on its own, without someone hiding behind it. Laughing to herself a bit, she thought that maybe she was afraid of the ugly looking thing, not really the person behind it. She did think it looked quite scary. However, she knew she was just kidding with herself. That man was terrifying and she knew it. If it hadn't been for him, she probably wouldn't be here anyway.

Still holding it, she scooted over to the tree again. She shuffled until she was comfortable. Her shirt, which was barely holding on, was started to bug her, so she ripped off the loose piece. It was torn until a little lower than her chest, her bindings still hidden well by what little was left.

Korra placed the object on her lap, and continued to examine it. She was still worried, although she tried to repress all the bad ideas she had.

She was about to fall asleep, her body could no longer protest. Before she did, she looked at it once more. She placed it, the mask, on her face, then tied the thin string behind her, securing it. She let out a giggle, which sounded muffled and strange due to the mask.

She thought it was kind of funy. And kind of weird, too. Her, the Avatar, wearing the mask that belonged to someone who hated bending. Yet, there it was, tightened around her face. The sign of equality, the sing of no bending, sitting on the face of someone who could do all kinds of it.

Yet, the fear still lingered. She had no idea as to what this meant, or what was going to happen next. Korra assumed that some sleep would do her good, and maybe then she could try to find a way home without having to find out where the mask actually drifted from. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to wash over her, the mask still on her face.

–-

Amon woke up once again, this time feeling much better. He sat up a bit more easily this time, stretching his back a little bit in the process. He yawned, noticing his throat was still extremely dry. He stretched his arms out, then slowly pulled himself up to walk. While moving so much still hurt, it was bearable. He limped a bit as he walked, and grabbed the middle of his arm where it had still stung very badly.

Amon slowly made his way to the pond in the center of the island. It took him a few minutes to drag himself there, but he did make it. He collapsed in front of the pond, struggling to get his hands to reach down into it, cupping some water to drink.

As he pulled his now water-filled hands to his mouth, he heard something strange. Quickly swallowing a handful and then quickly taking another one, he began to turn his head around, his neck still slightly sore.

Without fully looking around, he turned back to the water, taking in more handfuls of water. Feeling a little bit more refreshed, he slowly backed away, leaning against a near tree. He stretched his arms out in front of him, feeling a little bit better now. He moved his fingers up and down. He realized how screwed over he was right now. He probably wouldn't find a way to return to the city. Probably too much ocean to cover, he thought. He let out a sigh, trying not to think about it for the moment and wait to plan it out with a proper mindset.

As he was resting there, he heard the weird noise again, this time a bit louder. He could sort of recognize it, and it sounded like very soft snoring. His heart rate sped up, his survival instincts kicking in, naturally making him jolt to his feet and look around frantically.

He walked backwards a bit, turning his head to see everything he could. His body didn't agree with him doing this, but he did it anyway. He slowly turned, now on the opposite side of the tree that he laid down next to, and saw her.


	5. Chapter 5

Amon's mind couldn't grasp what he'd just seen. Stumbling backwards a bit, he slammed into the tree in front of the sleeping Avatar. He slid down it, eyes wide, staring at her. His jaw dropped.

He tried to stay calm. If he was in such bad shape, he knew that she probably was too. There's no way either of them would engage in combat, so he tried to remain calm.

Scaring the Avatar was something that Amon could easily do. She didn't seem to have much of a backbone, so he knew he could do it again. He decided on doing just that. She'd wake up, see him, and like the child he thought she was, she would probably try to run away, or just sit there dumbfounded.

He let out a soft sigh, feeling a bit more relaxed now.

Then he began thinking again.

Out of the people in the world, he was stuck on an island with none other than the Avatar. He tried to ignore it, tried to act as if she was just some castaway that he could scare off, but she was in fact the Avatar, his enemy.

How ironic, he thought. He hadn't thought of killing her, just scaring her off. Killing the Avatar wouldn't be ideal, regardless. He knew he'd eventually take her bending, however, if he had ended her, she'd just be reincarnated and then once his plan really did begin, it would be ruined.

But yet, here she was, vulnerable and helpless. He never felt pity for her. He felt pity for no one, not even himself. He'd repressed his past, and replaced it with his fake one. Sometimes he would actually sit awake at night and believe it was a reality. It sure was better than his reality. He _wished_ it was his reality.

'I could end her right now..' he thought. 'No. She can't learn my identity. Her bending could be the only thing to save us right now, and if I take it away, I would have to use mine. That isn't an option.'

'I don't want to rely on bending though,' he let out a sigh. He wasn't sure what to do. His head still couldn't grasp around the fact that she was living, breathing and sleeping peacefully right in front of him.

He shook his head, looking at the mask on her face. He let out a small laugh, but not loud enough to awaken her. How she found it was beyond him. Perhaps she found it still on his face, but he doubted it stayed on throughout whatever had brought him here. It wasn't an extremely sturdy thing.

He inched closer to her, close enough to feel her soft breath against him. Kneeling down, he slowly untied the string. Her hair laced around his fingers, and he could feel how soft it was. She smelt like the sea, however it wasn't too strong.

Still close to her, he slowly tied the mask onto himself. He looked at her sleeping face. She looked at peace, and surely once she wakes all that peace would slowly fade away.

But why was she wearing his mask? He had no idea. She'd probably found it drifting somewhere. Surely he'd ask her once she wakes, and he tried not to dwell on it. She probably just put it on as a mockery to him, or to make sure she still has it as a token to bring back home once she's rescued.

He remembered when he first saw her, face to face. She'd seen her face in photos and newspapers, but never face to face. She looked so terrified then, but so peaceful now. He remembered her soft skin, and how she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

He bent down again, lacing his fingers through her soft hair once again. He let out a sigh. He tried to deny it, but he had planned to take her bending that night, or at least block it for a long time. But, for some reason, his gut told him not to. He hadn't expected her to look so scared. However, it had to be done, he had to show her how big of a threat he was. Obviously, the message got through.

He dropped her hair, allowing it to gently fall back against her skin. He sighed. He told himself to not feel sympathy for her.

Amon slowly made his way back to the tree in front of her. He slid down it. He felt a bit better now, at least well enough to walk and move his arms around, however his arm still stung, and was probably becoming infected.

He stayed against the tree, sitting quietly and still, awaiting for the Avatar to awaken, when her already horrible day only get worse, due to him. Again, he tried not to dwell on it. Sometimes his position meant he couldn't be caring, that he couldn't sympathize for anyone, including himself.

Korra shifted around, trying to fend off the urge to wake up. She groaned, and slowly opened her eyes, which were looking down at her legs. She squinted, her eyes then closing, and yawned, stretching her arms above her. She scratched her head and took a deep breath.

Her heart dropped when she realized that the mask was no longer on her face. She grasped her face, making sure that she wasn't just imaging in it. She looked to her sides, and slowly turned her head to face in front of her. Her eyes progressively widened. Her mouth slightly opened, as if trying to speak, but nothing would come out. She shakily shook her head, denying what she was seeing.

"Y-You.. How.. how are you," she stammered, staring at Amon, his mask again on his face. Amon put his hand out, signaling her to stop talking.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he stated coolly. "I haven't taken your bending yet either." The works struck her. The way he had said that he hadn't taken it _yet, _it made her head pound and her heart drop deeply. The fear she felt nights before hit her once again, in addition to the shock she was already in for being on the island.

"I know you're weak. And I know you'll take any opportunity you have to strike me down-" "I don't want to kill you," she interrupted, sitting up a bit, trying to shake away the fear and show how brave she could be to him. However, it was true. Korra could be brutal, harsh and strong, however, she wasn't a killer. Regardless of how big of a threat you were.

Amon straightened his back a bit. He didn't take kindly to being interrupted, however he didn't make a scene over it.

"Regardless, you know you cannot win. You know I'm stronger than you are. But I need you. You are my ticket back to the city, where we will part ways and never, hm, work together again, if that's what we could call this," he started. Korra raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so, you're saying you need my bending to get out of this little predicament?" She let out a laugh, placing her hand on her hip, her other pointed out at him, "That's so ironically hilarious!"

Amon pursed his lips. "I could easily trap both of us here, so I wouldn't tease, young Avatar." She felt her heart sink again. She nodded slowly. "I just think it's funny that the big bad man who hates _all_ bending needs _me,_ the Avatar, your enemy, to use her bending, which you're _soooo_ against to help you. Guess bending's not all that bad, eh?" she asked, forcing a playful smile. He felt impatient and angry now.

"Need I remind you of my powers?" he asked coolly, staring right into her eyes, narrowing them. She stared at the horrifying mask and gulped, then slowly nodded her head.

"I understand. I'll help you, but I can't promise that I'm strong enough to make it all the way home. I'm.. I'm not sure how far out we are," she said, her voice cracking a bit with the harsh realization that regardless if she could bend or not, they could still be stuck.

Amon nodded, sighing softly. "I understand. I do not wish to push your limits. You're no good dead to me."

Korra was still shaking. There was an almost awkward moment of silence before Korra spoke. "Well.. uh, what now? I can't start.. like, right now, obviously."

"We rest until you're able enough to."

"Are we just going to stare awkwardly at each other until then?"

"Well I need to make sure you don't try anything," he stated coolly.

"Um.. alright," she said with a confused face. "Not even a little small talk?"

"I don't want to have small talk with the enemy."

Korra crossed her arms and pouted. "You're not fun, y'know. We're both really weak, so we're obviously not going to fight. Sheesh, I can't even have a simple conversation with you?" "No. Let's try not to establish any bonds. Sound fair enough?"

She let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Ugh, fine!" she said, turning away from him, her arms still crossed. "You're just a creepy old man, anyway," she said under her breath.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't think you wanted to talk," she said sarcastically. His eyebrows furrowed behind his mask.

"I'm just a creepy old man? Do you even know my age?" he asked, unknowingly slipping into conversation.

"Nope. But you sounder old. Like, not super old, but y'know, like... older than me," she told him, shrugging. She looked innocent, and Amon noticed how much of a kid she really was. He never really thought of her as nothing more than the Avatar. It was always what she was, and he tried to pull away from learning who she was. He shook his head.

"I won't tell you my age. It could help you learn my identity. I'm done with this childish talk now. I think it's best we separate and stay on opposite sides of the island until you can begin."

Korra nodded in agreement. "Alright," she said shakily. "I'll take this side," she pointed behind her. Amon nodded, and they both stood up.

"Tell me when you're ready then. And don't rush yourself, I don't want to be stuck here long than is necessary." They walked away from each other.

Korra reached the water on her side. She sat down, holding her knees to her chest. She didn't believe what was happening. She shook her head, noting that she would be home soon. She let out a sob, her emotions winning her over. She nestled her head on her knees, crying hard. She left Republic City to get away from that man, and now she was stuck with him. It was all his fault, him and his revolution. She thought it was so stupid, the dumbest thought to ever cross the human mind. She felt lonely for the first time since she arrived in Republic City. She felt helpless again, and had never felt so scared in her life.

Korra knew she had to rest. She dragged herself back to the shade, still crying softly. She wiped some of her tears, but to no avail. Tears still rolled down her cheek. She laid against a tree, letting her emotions pour out. She wanted to go home so badly, more than ever before. Her head was pounding again. Korra sat like that for quite a long while, but looked up at the sound of loud footsteps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback would be much appreciated! I'm really liking how this story is going along (after the five very boring chapters, orz.)**

**Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

Amon sat with his legs crossed over one another while he stared out at the waves near the shore. He sighed over-dramatically, letting his shoulders fall and his back slouch a bit. 'She hadn't said anything about it. She probably didn't see your face without the mask on,' he assured himself of. He felt angry and confused at the moment, not wanting to accept that he'd put his _trust_ into the Avatar. That in that moment, he _relied_ on her. And at the same moment, he felt pride. He had scared the Avatar once again. He remembered the utter shock on her on the night on Avatar Aang's island. He had planned to take her bending in that moment, but it truly mattered if he had taken it or not. He made that excuse up so quickly, and forced himself to believe that's why he hadn't just finished the deed then.

He didn't want to accept it, but what happened had happened. He couldn't bare her expression in that moment. Her wide and shaking eyes pierced him, it made his heart sink in pity. He didn't pity anyone though, and it was so unlike him, but he remembered the expression. It looked like his brothers in the moment he was forced to bloodbend him, the fear and pain that he went through in that moment reflected the Avatar's then too.

Amon tried not to humanize her. She was an object to him, a physical obstacle he had to overcome. He never took into account that the Avatar might have had felt the same way, or maybe something else. He assumed the feeling was mutual. However, it was clear what she thought of him in that moment. He was a monster, like the kind that hid underneath your bed, keeping you awake at night. He was the kind that haunted her, the kind that could scare in her ways that _nothing_ else could.

He tried repressing those feelings once again. They reminded him of his past, which he tried with all his power to avoid. But now, being so close to the Avatar, it was the only thing he could think about.

* * *

Korra looked up at the sudden sound of footprints. Her eyes were clouded with tears, her wet eyelashes causing everything to look like blobs of black. She rubbed her eyes, and noticed that she had heard an extra set of feet marking the ground. She looked up, her vision still not fully intact, noticing a blurb of white making it's way over to her. It increased its speed as it saw her more clearly. Korra rubbed her eyes and looked up once more.

"Naga!" she shouted whilst hastily raised off of the sand. Ignoring her sore limbs, she ran up the the white polar bear dog, hugging her tightly. Korra couldn't help but start crying again at the sudden surprise, but this time out of sheer bliss. "I missed you, girl!" she cheered, petting the polar bear dog down her back. Naga licked Korra in response, then laid down on the sand in front of her.

"You alright, Naga? No cuts or anything?" she asked, inspecting her white coat. After getting a good look, she backed away and smiled. "Just a few scratches. Nothing you can't handle," she told Naga, as if she could understand her words.

Korra again heard footsteps coming her way, this time from behind her. She slowly turned around, noticing Amon slugging his way over to the pair, his hand clasped around his cut arm, limping with an arched back.

"Why are you yell- Oh, my," he spoke, noticing the polar bear dog. He made a confused face, which neither of them could see because of his masked face.

"Sorry if I, uh, woke you.. or something. I just.. Naga! She's here!" Korra said, hugging the white dog once again, "Naga, this is Amon. Amon, Naga."

Amon slowly rested on the sand, still clouded in shade. "This is going to cause problems," he noted. Korra raised an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Um, how?" she challenged.

"How do you suppose you're going to bring a grown man _and_ a polar bear dog all the way back to Republic City in one trip?" he inquired. Korra shrugged.

"I could make two trips?"

"I'm just going out on a limb here and guessing that you would return with the dog first. How can I trust that you won't come back for me?"

"I wouldn't just leave you here..."

Amon looked up at her. He hadn't expected that response, and the sad tone of her voice shocked him. "Again, I still cannot trust that you're being honest," he retorted.

"Hey, I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not going to leave a person behind. Even if they are evil," she told him, saying the last part under her breath. He hadn't caught onto it, but he decided not to press her about it.

"Not even after what I've done to you?"

"I.. I can't leave you here. You're still human, I hope," she said dishearteningly. She clutched onto her right arm and looked down. "I just want to get home. If I can't personally come back for you, I'll send others to find you."

"So I can just get locked away by the council?" he asked coolly, "Because I assure you that won't end well."

Korra looked up at him, her eyes shaking a bit, and her fist clenching harder. "I'll.. tell your people then," she assured him.

He sighed. "You could allow me to return with you first and then come back for your.. pet. My appearance back in the city is far more important than his," he barked at her.

"Hey! Naga is _very_ important, so keep your mouth shut! And she's a she, not a him!" Korra shouted suddenly. He jerked his head back a bit. That was the first time anyone had yelled at him in years. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as Naga nuzzled her nose into Korra's side. Korra sighed slowly. "Sorry, I just don't like it when people insult my friends."

"Are you saying that a dog is more important than a human?" he asked. Korra made a confused face.

"I didn't say that at all! Stop putting words in my mouth! I'll think of something to get the three of us home, okay?" Amon sat upright. He knew the Republic City wasn't his home, and probably wasn't hers either due to her early arrival there. He thought it was strange as to why she called it that. He figured it had to be because of her friends being there, or maybe a bit of family there too. He tried not to dwell on it.

Amon nodded at her, then slowly stood up, grasping his hurt arm once again. As he was turning around, he felt Korra's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know. I woke up with a deep cut there," he explained. "It's nothing serious."

"Let me see if I can do anything to help," said said, halting him. He turned around to stare at her, his mask not showing the array of emotion going on beneath it.

"It's fine," he retorted, shaking his shoulder out from under her grip.

"Hey, wait!" she barked, clutching onto the injured arm. Amon grunted in pain and quickly turned to face her.

"I said it's fine!" he shouted at her. Her face softened a bit, looking almost sad.

"Please, let me help." He turned away from her.

"And how do you plan to help?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"I can heal it with-"

"I don't want to rely on your disgusting bending for anything else besides a way back to the city," he interrupted her abruptly. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, don't be such a sour puss. I won't tell anyone that I healed you, alright?"

"You think that this is an act? I despise of your bending abilities. Keep them away from me."

"At least let me look at the cut then! Maybe I can find something to help it," she requested. He sighed and looked her way again. He slowly moved his hand down from his hurt arm, as she stepped closer to look at it.

"Ewwwwww."

"What?"

"It's green. And kinda white-ish. and redish too," she said in a grossed voice, "Y'know, you could just let me heal it..."

"No. Not happening."

Korra let out an exaggerated sigh. "Stop being so.. so.. stubborn! You're hurt and I can help!"

"I said no," he replied coolly, jerking his arm away from her, resuming his walk back to his side of the island. Korra made a mocking face at him as his back turned to her, and she slowly walked back to Naga. Once he was out of sight, she slid to the ground next to her friend.

"Ugh, If he wants to drag himself around in pain then so bet it! I don't care anyway," she told the polar bear dog, lightly petting her. Her attention moved towards the ocean once again. The sun was starting to go down, and Korra decided that then would be a good time to get some rest. Although she was hungry, she figured she could find some food once she's up and energetic in the morning.

"You ready to get some sleep, girl?" she asked, rubbing up against her soft fur coat. "I'll feed ya tomorrow, promise."

* * *

Korra woke up in the middle of the night, unaware of what time it was, only noting that it was late due to the lack of sunlight. She yawned, noticing that Naga was in deep sleep. She stretched a bit, still sleepy. 'I wonder if the sour puss is sleepy swimmingly,' she thought, laughing a bit to herself. Then the idea struck her - Why not heal him while he's sleeping? He wouldn't notice and would probably say the rest had done all the healing for him. It would speed up the process of going home a lot, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

Slowly making her way to her feet, Korra began her stroll to the other side of the island. In a couple of minutes, she reached the other end of the shoreline and scoped the area for the sleeping man. She looked around for a little longer until she saw him resting against a tree, his hurt arm resting on his lap.

He was sitting near the fresh water pond in the center of the island, so she quickly gathered a ball of it, noticing how much better her previously sore arm were now feeling. She brought the fresh water down to his arm, and once it was close enough to it, it began glowing a light blue. Korra moved it up and down the cut, noticing gradual improvement. Korra smiled to herself, proud of her healing abilities, and feeling grateful to have been trained by Katara in the art. While it might have seemed that she as doing this out of care, she really just didn't want to see him slow her down and maybe complain about it whilst they're stuck on the island.

The majority of the infection of the cut seemed to be gone, but Korra was determined to heal the whole thing. She assumed to would be funny, since he forced his way upon benders, now he was the one being forced into something.

Before Korra could finish, she noticed the arm twitching the slightly. She looked at Amon, still fast asleep. She continued to heal it, when she felt something clasp on her wrist. She looked at Amon with a frightened expression, and saw his hand tightly grip her wrist. She lost control of the water, as it stopped glowing and fell all over his arm, soaking it.

"What do you think you're doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I, uh, I'm uh.." she stammered. Korra gulped, hard, looking at the now awake Amon. She tried to force a smile, trying to make things seem better than they were, but it just came out awkward. "I was uh, trying to, um, clean your.. clothes," she chimed. The water she'd used to heal him (or at least try to heal him with) had fallen once he grasped her wrist, causing his whole arm to become wet.

"I was awake when you arrived. Don't _ever_ try something like that again, Avatar," he ordered her, "or I will make necessary sacrifices." Korra gulped, nodding slowly at his statement. "U-Understood," she choked out.

"Now, it seems as if you're able enough to bend, correct?"

"I uh, well, I guess so, but nothing too big," she answered, trying to wriggle out of his hand. He slowly loosened his grip, letting his arm fall back to his side.

"I'm going to move to your side of the island now, before you try anything once you can," he told her, slowly making his way up.

"What? No! You're not going to - no! I deserve privacy!" she retorted.

"I deserved your honesty, which wasn't met, and no amount of fits from you will change my mind," he barked at her. She let out a long, soft sigh, then nodded.

"Fine, just.. keep your distance, alright?"

"I think you should be keeping your distance," he said, gesturing to his half-healed arm. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," she replied, dropping her shoulders and slowly standing up. "Do you need a hand walking there?"

"I'll be fine," he told her. They walked to the either side of the island where Naga was sleeping. Amon limped there, while Korra seemed to be almost fine. They walked in silence, not speaking a word to each other.

"Don't try something like that again," Amon said harshly while sliding down the side of a tree. Korra nodded, then slowly made her way over to Naga, cuddling against her soft fur. "I won't," she said, "Good night."

Amon turned on his side in response, facing away from her.

* * *

About a half hour later, it began to rain. The sudden coldness woke Korra up, making her grunt angrily. She shook Naga awake and guided her towards Amon, who was sleeping under the mass of palm trees where it blocked off some of the rain. Her and Naga laid down in front of Amon, Naga against a tree, Korra against Naga. Amon and Korra's feet were about a half meter away from each other now, and she looked at the sleeping man. His arm was crossed over his chest, almost as if he was clutching it in pain. 'He looks so sad,' she thought, but then quickly shook her head. 'Don't feel bad for him, he's.. weird.'

The rain began to fall harder now, and it crashed against Korra, even thought she was shrouded in the protection of the palm tree leaves. Due to her lack of upper body clothes (since they'd been ripped and it wasn't much to begin with) Korra felt extremely cold. She tried cuddling closer to Naga, but since she was cold too it didn't help much. She let out a long sigh, then hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

The wind began to pick up, which didn't help her much. Amon began to toss and turn a bit, and after a few moments, he woke up. Korra stared at him, wanting to see his reaction to the cold. He gazed at Korra, wonder how long she'd been watching him.

"It's... it's freezing," she said after an awkward moment of silence. Amon hesitated, but then responded.

"I noticed," he said coolly, his arm still clutched over his stomach. Korra looked down, thinking of what to say.

"How's your arm?" she finally asked. He let out a long breath. After a few moments of silence, Korra knew he wasn't going to answer.

"Sorry.." she said, "Aren't you freezing?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't shivering and complaining about the cold at all. He nodded, "Of course I am." She sighed.

"How're we gonna stay warm? My arms are getting numb," she murmured. Amon exhaled, "We can't. We're just going to have to deal with it until morning," he said almost comfortingly. Korra hadn't noticed, though.

"I can't sleep like this!"

He shrugged, "You don't have a choice, you have to put up with it."

Korra crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. An idea came to mind, but she shook it out, thinking about how absurd and downright _weird_ it was. Then she thought about it again, and realized it was probably the best thing for both of them. She was going to regret it, but she asked.

"We could, like.. uh, you know, like.." she stammered. "Okay, so, when I was younger, my mom said that when you're cold you should, like, use the body heat from other people and, like, hug them.." "No, that's ridiculous," he interrupted.

"It's not that ridiculous!" she shouted, not noticing her rising temper. Amon shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to cuddle you to keep warm. I can handle it, unlike you, apparently," he replied in a mono-toned voice. Korra grunted.

"It's not like anyone's going to find out that we cuddled! 'Oh no! The big bad guy of Republic City cuddled with the Good Guy for warmth to make sure his escape route outta here is safe!'" she said mockingly. Amon's face stiffened.

"I am not the bad guy," he retorted, shifting a bit uncomfortably due to the coldness slowly taking over him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't need to hear one of your monologues right now."

Amon pulled his hood down more over his face, noticing that it had started to slip off due to the rain. He let out a sigh.

He slowly stood up, dragging himself next to her. He slowly slid down.

"What are you-"

"You asked me to," he murmured, scooting closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer, both of them still sitting up. Korra stiffened, shocked at his sudden decision. She loosened up after a moment and moved a bit closer to him, laying her head against his chest. He hugged her harder, moving his arm to wrap around her waist. Korra intertwined her cold legs with his, then put her arm against his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Korra began to feel warmer. The warmth of Amon and Naga fended off some of the cold.

"I-I'm not complaining, but, why'd you.." she began. Amon was quiet for a few moments, but then responded. "I was cold," he said quietly. Korra slowly nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly, squeezing him in a hug. She slowly closed her eyes, and after a moments, fell asleep.

Amon looked down at her, suddenly feeling disgusted. He wanted to move away, to yell at her for trying to do something so absurd, but part of him wanted to stay there, too, cuddling against her warmth. He'd never taken her feelings into account, never really noticed that she was an actual person. He hated the Avatar with a burning passion, but the Avatar was only what she was. He was slowly learning who she was. And hated that.

He stared at her as she slowly fell asleep. He'd never been this close to someone in a long, long time. He'd never had a relationship or anything like that, never had friends, never had someone to comfort him. Not after he left his home, anyway. The feeling flowing through him felt foreign, felt wrong, but at the same time, was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced.

Amon slowly brought his other arm up to her face, softly pushing some of her hair behind her ear. He'd remember the first time he ran his fingers through it and was met with the same softness from before. He ran his fingers through her hair, softly scratching her scalp. She seemed to notice, and shuffled even closer to him. She exhaled, tightening their embrace.

Feeling tiredness drown over him, he slowly put his chin on top of Korra's head. He closed his eyes and breathed out, loosening his muscles a bit and resting a bit more against the polar bear dog. He tightened his embrace on Korra for a moment before slipping into sleep, the sound of rain still buzzing in his ears.

* * *

**Kinda a short chapter, really busy with school stuff since exams are near.**

**Going to try to update when I'm not too busy though, it's just that there's some other things that I'd like to do and I'm finding it harder and harder to find to write, but I'm gonna try! And once it's Summer, I'll be updating a bunch. Thanks for reading, sorry about the delay and poor excuse of a chapter that this was. **


End file.
